


our moonlight revels

by littledust



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titania meets a maid plucked from a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our moonlight revels

The maid was but a novelty when they plucked her from the pool.

The Fair Folk exclaimed over her lovely figure, the unabashed bitterness of her tears, the quaver in her voice when she sang nonsensical things of loves long lost. The Puck pinched her to see her weep; Oberon, ever gallant (except when he wasn't), would give her garlands to make her smile once more. None of the merry band knew what sorrow was, only knew that it was different, and different was amusing, and amusing was something they had precious little of, so long-lived were they.

"I knew a queen once," the maid said, as Titania wove flowers into her hair. "She was as fair as dark and kind as pain."

Her attendants tittered. Titania frowned just slightly, remembrance stirring, of soft furry ears, of an irrational, mad, human night. It slipped away, but the feeling lingered. "Was she beautiful as I, this queen?" She turned the maid around to tuck the last blossoms behind one ear.

"You are light and she is earth," was the reply.

Titania felt disturbed. "You have a name."

"Ophelia," sang she, and gave the queen a kiss. She tasted of violets and tears, moonlight filtered through breeze and dark leaves. Titania took Ophelia in her arms and half-expected her to evaporate, the ephemeral changeling. Strangeling.

She was singing again, singing to the moon overhead. "I do not understand," Titania confessed.

" _There are more things in heaven and earth_ ," Ophelia whispered. "I had not thought of that before, thank you."

The air was suddenly chilly. Titania thought of ghosts.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bittersweet [the fruits and moonlight children remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193490) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist)




End file.
